Forever and Always
by BlackWolfOfBlueMoon
Summary: One-Shot Lemon, RusGer, Yaoi. Please don't be too hard on me, it's my first shot at smut. UkeGermany SemeRussia. Warning: May cause excessive nosebleed. END FLUFF ADDED


"I-Ivan..." Ludwig breathed out slowly, gently digging his nails into the elder nation's shoulder. He could practically feel the Russian smirk against his neck. "Da~?" Ivan questioned before dragging his teeth along the other's ear, making him shudder and tense. A bright red blush covered Ludwig's cheeks "Stop teasing," he hissed. "Hmm?" the Russian grinned, trailing gloved hands along Ludwig's torso slowly, stopping as a hand rested in the front of the German's crotch. "Hmm, nyet," Russia remarked, gently rubbing the bulge in the crotch lightly "Besides, you don't seem to mind~" Ludwig groaned and arched into the hand, " You would know about teasing anyways..." Ivan continued, murmuring against the blonde's neck.

The German only shuddered and ground his hips against the other's leg, squirming in the Russian's lap. Ivan pulled back, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked Ludwig over with amusement. "Usually I'm the one getting impatient," he mused. Ludwig blinked and shifted, looking away in embarrassment "Shut up," he snapped, annoyed with the teasing and the fact that his pants were a bit too tight for comfort. 'Damn him and his teasing to hell...' his thoughts were cut off as Ivan lifted a hand to his chin, tilting his head up and pulling him forward for a gentle kiss, which was immediately returned. Ludwig always loved it when Ivan was like this, he loved the man's sweet and cruel nature; brutal and harsh when needed, but gentle and kind afterward.

The loving kiss quickly turned heated. Teeth scrapped and tongues danced for dominance. Slipping a hand inside the blonde's underwear, he grasped Ludwig's erection. With a faint hum, Ivan felt himself becoming once again, familiar with the taste of the man's mouth and his desire intensifying. With a flick of his wrist, he gave a careful tug of the other man's cock, causing a long, breathy moan to escape the stoic blonde. He was becoming progressively frisky, his amethyst eyes glowing with the aura of unquenched lust. He would want more and more. His long tongue drew artistic patterns within the confines of his newfound man's mouth, and his skin grew hot to the touch. A chill ran up the German's spine as he slowly lifted his leg - he had been caught in the grasp of his one of his greatest weaknesses - his own crazy lust.

But it was always so much more with Ivan. Every touch created a spark that would ignite a fire. That fire would spread. A whimper, a pant, and a hiss, Ludwig instinctively curled his pale fingers into Ivan's messy dirty blonde locks. His back nearly went into an arching motion, but instead his hips raised an inch upward. Muddled minds and clouded eyes came into contact. Their heartbeats had escalated, yet were still the same. With a tilt of his head, came the grazing of Ivan's nails against Ludwig's sensitive member. He rubbed his thumb down the underside and fondled his balls in a fluent movement. He contributed to the kiss by releasing a hot growl that sent a surge of energy down the German's throat.

His teeth carefully skimmed across the rough side of the other's tongue. He licks his tongue up and over Ivan's, brushing it against the roof of his mouth. The Russian tightened his grip on Ludwig's shaft, pumping it at a steady pace. Exhaling within the other's mouth, Ludwig dragged the nails of his free hand down the chest of his lover before using that same hand to unzip Ivan's pants. The jeans promptly fell down around his ankles, showcasing his pale, muscular legs and a large, throbbing cock, which Ludwig took hold as he watched the Russian's head roll back in ecstasy. The Russian felt the near-indescribable feeling of lust override the last squandering specks of logic lost within the caverns of his mind, the seemingly insignificant tug on his own member indeed igniting a flame within his chest.

It grew slightly harder under the nimble fingers of his lover, pushing his desire almost over the edge. What more could he possibly need...that was it. More. He needed more of this man, who tasted faintly of beer. He needed him. With such a simplistic thought streaming past the quickly dissolving mind of logic, he found the strength to ease Ludwig's leg down and push him down onto the bed. Careful not to squish his precious lover, he gave him the sweetest kiss he could possibly muster whilst his hands slyly slid their way down past his chest, past his naval, and past the small stretch of skin that would land him at the other's entrance. With a smirk, he began to toy with it.

Ludwig lets another low moan rumble up his throat and past his lips, his legs near shaking as Ivan continued to keep his member occupied. Ivan's hands traveled down south, curving themselves around the blonde's arse, squeezing, kneading, and roaming freely around them. During this massage, he managed to gently catch the other's tongue between his teeth, proceeding to wrap his own tongue around the slippery muscle, sometimes going as far as to trap and suckle it. Ludwig squirmed the whole time. The Russian pulled away, smirking down at his prey; so caught in lust and whimpering almost cutely. It would be a shame to end this he thought. Then he remembered his own aching member and decided that it was time.

He brought his hand to his mouth and spit, coating his fingers in saliva, before carefully pressing a finger into the blonde. Ludwig gasped and pressed even further into the already insanely intense kiss, his tongue all but mashing against the other's. His hands betrayed his support and went to once again grope blindly at Ivan's back, raising him that much more off of the bed. Again the burning desire for Ludwig arose, and Ivan's free hand made it's way around to Ludwig's member. Not only did he need him...he needed those treasured mewls, moans, and groans of pleasure that could come from such actions. He went back to stroking the other's stiffening member, delicately playing around with it, his other hand busy stretching the blonde.

"Ivan..." Ludwig murmured the name into it's owner's mouth, his face deeply flushed. How much more could he possibly handle... he figured not much longer before his mind was handed completely over to instinct, left to dwell in every passionate emotion he had heard during the whole of his existence. "Ivan.." he mumbled again, seeming to fail in getting the name off of his head and lips. Said man looked down at the other, lost in complete and utter lust. He was at a loss for words and time slowed as they shared that look. The look that says "I'm ready." With a nod, Ivan removed his fingers and positioned himself above the German.

They both shared that same look again and without another reservation Ivan plunged his member into Ludwig, another animalistic grunt rising from his mouth. The feeling of the other's tight walls closing around his thickened girth made him nearly writhe in new found pleasure, his heart quickening it's pace. How much more could he possibly need... how much longer could he possibly go? It hit him then..it was all possible at the moment. Everything was accessible to him. Every fine detail, every minuscule happenstance was available and in his reach. With a pull out and a push deeper into his lover, another wave of pleasure washed over his body, racking him both mentally and physically. Yes... as long as he was with this one, his first and hopefully only love, he was limitless.

As all grew still, only the sound of soft pants broke through the silence. Sweaty bodies molded into one. Ivan gave a chaste kiss to Ludwig's head before pulling out, his lover wincing in slight pain. He lay beside the tired German trying to catch his breath. Ludwig slowly scooted over to the side and placed a kiss on the Russian's cheek as Ivan wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame. They sat in comfortable silence for some time before a whisper pierced the air. "I love you." Ivan whispered. "Then why hide it? Shout it to the world." Ludwig had replied softly. With a grin, the Russian made his way to his lover's ear and whispered softly "You are my world." The blonde blushed, kissing the other in reply. "I love you too. Forever and always." Ivan smiled. "Forever and always."


End file.
